


A Lie

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: "What was your name again"





	A Lie

"What was your name again"

Ludwig asked the small boy, who he hadn't known until just a few moments ago.

"Alin"  
The boy replied as a matter of factly.

"Oh yes, I remember now"

Ludwig grasped the boy's hand and began to lead him away.

The sun began to set against the horizon, painting the sky with an array of colors, all beautiful shades of orange and purple.

It contrasted the gray, rotting city before them and the cracked pavement.

They would have to find shelter, and soon before it became too dark.

It was dangerous when it became dark, too dangerous for a lone man much less a small child.

Alin had been on these streets alone before, he could survive. But Ludwig wanted to make sure that he didn't have to. It was too much of a risk to stay out here.

"Mr. Ludwig, where are we going?"  
Alin asked him, somewhat anxiously looking around to see if they were being watched. A habit from growing up on these streets.

Ludwig was silent for a moment, his expression guarded and blank.  
"We're going to meet my brother, to stay with for the night"

"I used to have a brother too"  
"I know"

Alin had mentioned him several times.  
When he mentioned him, he would get this faraway look in his eye, and often he would drift away and seem to wander aimlessly. It was a strange expression to see on so small a boy. But now was not the time nor the place to drift into dreamland. They could not afford to waste any more time standing here.

They had to pick up the pace if they were to reach shelter in time. 

"Mr. Ludwig"

Alin asked as they walked.

Ludwig sighed.

"Yes, Alin?"

"Do you think I will ever see him again?"

Alin stared up at him with those wide brown eyes, the wary ones who held in them a hunger. A yearning, for affection and a yearning for comfort and reassurance. 

"Of course"  
Ludwig replied it was an automatic response he did not want to diminish the boy's good spirits.

"I can't wait..."  
Alin grinned a large toothy grin, it was a smile he only he smiled when he thought of his brother.

Ludwig felt very guilty because that had been a lie.


End file.
